1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a satellite data link and, more particularly to satellite antennas designed to be lightweight and have low-windload.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable in many applications involving the transmission and reception of microwave signals to provide a reflector/antenna to alter the travel of the signal to a focal point for reception. Such reflectors/antennas are commonly used on merchant and naval ships for establishing communications links. For example, commercial C-band satellites are currently in place which provide a high data rate connection, anywhere on the world's oceans, from ship to shore and back.
The C-band satellite systems (4 GHz downlink, 6 GHZ uplink) currently are the only satellite systems that provide full worldwide deep ocean coverage. High data rate C-band satellite communications systems typically require large antenna apertures for low cost, long term efficient operation. To date, high data rate communication systems have been limited to the largest ships due to the sail factor or windload presented by the large antenna and the corresponding dedicated space requirements for the antenna (large volume radome and associated platform).
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a low-windload satellite reflector for receiving and transmitting C-band communications signals which may be used on any size vessel. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to make the satellite reflector with a small footprint for mounting to a deck. Still another desirable feature would be to make the antenna deployable so that it may be taken down and easily deployed elsewhere on the vessel should the current mounting space be needed for other reasons.